everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Before Royals and Rebels
This is a fanfiction about the previous generation of students at Ever After High. For more information go here, the character names are not my idea and they belong to people on this blog. Special thanks to MichealFabio for editing this. Don't expect this to be really dark, it's a lighthearted fanfiction. Chapter One: Meet Ivory White and Scarlet Hood “Ivory,” Scarlet Hood called. “Wha-?” Finally waking up, she stared at her roommate. Realization started to dawn on Ivory White. “Oh no,” she started to panic. “Oh no no no, This cannot be happening again!” Scarlet looked at her roommate, “Are you okay?” she asked, “You keep oversleeping? This is the third time this week.” Ivory seemed worried, the stress getting to her. “It’s the student council, you know; and the dragon games practice, and the dragon training and- “ Scarlet shook her head, “Maybe you should give something up.” Ivory looked offended, “What? No! Never! My mother did all these things and she didn’t have any trouble.” Scarlet rolled her eyes, “But you aren’t your mother, Ivory.” “Yes, I am!” Ivory shouted, “I have to be just like her!” “No, you don’t!” “What would you know? All you have to do is get lost!” “And get eaten by a wolf!” “Oh please,” Ivory rolled her eyes, “Everyone knows you have a crush on Bart!” “I do not!” “Yeah, right.” “At least I’m not some spoiled little princess!” Ivory shook her head in disgust, “You don’t know what it’s like to have all this pressure!” Scarlet rolled her eyes, “Yeah, maybe I don’t!” Ivory always acted like this, she always acted like she was the only one with problems. This time, Scarlet had finally had enough of it. “I’m leaving.” She headed towards the door. “Fine then leave,” Ivory yelled, “I don’t need you.” But soon, very soon, Ivory was going to regret the words she spoke. “So what are you going to do?” “I really don’t know, Bart,” Scarlet said, confused. "Headmaster Grimm says it could take weeks to get a new roommate but ,I am not going back to Ivory." “Couldn’t you just ask Grace and Marian if you can room with them? You guys are friends, right?” Scarlet smiled, “That’s a great idea!” Scarlet said as she gave Bart a peck on the cheek, “Thanks, Bart!” They both turned a violent shade of red as Scarlet turned away to go find Grace Damsel. Chapter Two: Can't Sleep Scarlet Hood knocked on the door of Grace’s room. She expected to see Grace and Marian working on their thronework and was surprised when she saw the inside of their room. Arrows were littered all over the room along with two swords and a really long rope. Grace was at the door with a surprised look on her face and Marian was aiming a bow and arrow out the window. “You owe me five dollars if I can hit- oh hey Scarlet,” Marian said as she lowered her bow. “What are you doing here Scarlet?” Grace asked. “I got into a fight with Ivory and I really can’t be her roommate anymore. I was wondering if I could just sleep here until Headmaster Grimm can assign me a new roommate?” “Of course, you can! What are friends for?” “What Grace said.” “Thanks, guys.” A little while later Scarlet was lying on the floor wide awake. Marian was snoring really loudly and Grace looked like she was going to fall off her bed at any moment. After about half an hour Scarlet finally decided that she could not sleep in this room. She quietly snuck out and headed towards the common room. “What are you doing here?” Jay Hood was sitting on one of the couches strumming furiously at his guitar. “What are you doing here? I sleep here every night because Dashing sleeps with his mouth open and the glare from the mirrors go all over the room. And then there’s the snoring. Dashing says I snore really loudly and the keeps throwing pillows at me and once he threw one is his shield at me but he missed. I like sleeping here anyway because then I get to practice guitar which I stink at. I really wish I didn’t have to take muse-ic but Headmaster Grimm says I have to.” Scarlet was amazed at how much Jay could say in only a few breaths. “I just need a place to sleep for tonight. “You can sleep over there,” Jay said pointing at a corner surrounded by a bookcase. “Thanks, Jay.” “No problem, this isn’t really my room anyway so I can’t kick you out.” “Good Night Jay.” “Don’t worry about the snoring. I don’t think you can hear me on the couch in the corner. Anyway, do you know Marian?” “Uh yeah, why?” “Nothing.” Chapter Three: Just a cup of tea Ivory White was walking around Book End signing autographs and window shopping. I don’t need her. I was doing her a favor by being her friend. I have other friends. “Oh My Fairy Godmother, Ivory White!” Ivory politely smiled at the old lady before walking off but she was stopped. “You must come into my new bakery! My granddaughter absolutely adores you!” “I would love to, but I really must be going.” “Just come in for a cup of tea. It won’t take long at all.” “I suppose one cup of tea won’t do any harm,” Ivory had no idea how much harm that one cup of tea would cause her. Meanwhile, at Ever After High, Grace Damsel had finally fallen off her bed which signaled the start of the day. “Where’s Scarlet?” “She probably left. We wake up way later than everyone else.” “Do you think we should get an alarm clock?” “Nah. You pretty much fall off the bed at the same time every day.” “That’s true.” “Should we get ready now?” “Five more minutes.” Jay Hood was also waking up at the same time. “I wonder where Scarlet went. She probably had to leave. I think I should leave too and I should also stop talking to myself but I’m not.” “What are you doing here?” “Why does everybody keep asking me that? I sleep here. What are you doing here?” He picked that exact moment to look up and stare at the face of Midnight Queen. “Oh, crap.” “Get out of here right now or I’ll hex you all the way to Sherwood Forest.” “Righto. I’m leaving now. Bye!” He said while dashing out of the room. “That went well. Hi, Allison.” “Hello, Jay. I always thought that was a funny name. Is it short for Blue Jay? You should really wear blue if your name is Blue Jay. You only wear green, brown, and a little bit of red.” “Uh it’s not short for anything, it’s just Jay. Jay Hood. I really have to go now, bye.” “Bye, just Jay Hood.” “Huh, she really does talk a lot.” Chapter Four: Why do you hate me? “Hey wait up,” yelled Valiant Charming as he chased his future sister-in-law across the Ever After High gardens. “I don’t have time for fanboy stalkers, please leave me alone.” Isabelle Beauty yelled at the boy chasing her. “You thought- what? I’m Valiant Charming, son of prince Charming.” “Sure you are. The only son of prince charming I know is Dashing Charming.” “No seriously. I am Valiant Charming.” “Prove it.” “Huh?” “Prove that your Valiant Charming.” “All right,” Valiant said as he handed Isabelle a pair of sunglasses and then gave her his best smile. “Okay, okay, so you’re a charming. Please stop now.” “I told you.” “What do you want.” “You see um- well I’m supposed to you know, wake up your sister.” Isabelle raised her eyebrow. “Do you expect me to believe that you're the best prince charming they had.” “Well um yeah, and I was kind of wondering if you could tell me about her. She is your sister right?” “No she’s my mom,” Isabelle said sarcastically as she laughed at the look of horror on the prince charming’s face. “Of course, she’s my sister.” “What’s she like?” “You’re not her type.” “But I’m the most handsome guy here.” “Dashing is way more handsome.” “Why do you hate me?” “I don’t hate you, I just don’t like you.” “That makes me feel way better.” “Excuse me,” Cara Thorn said as she fluttered past them. “Dang it. I’m supposed to be evil!” “Bye, Cara,” They both said at the same time. “How do you even know your sister that well. She’s been asleep most your life!” “I read her diary," she mumbled. “Can I read it?” “No way!” “I’m going to be her husband one day!” “So!” “So? I have a right to try and get to know her.” “You know what? Just leave me alone.” Chapter 5: “No.” “No?” “Not unless you give me her diary.” “Fine. Meet me at the library tomorrow afternoon.” "It’s a date.” Chapter Five: Did you consider it? Ember Ella was walking in the forest and talking to her best friend Vixen. Vixen was a female fox that Ember had saved from a trap. The trap had been set by her enemy, Axe Huntsman. Axe was a hunter and he killed animals. He was a nice guy and all, but he killed animals! Ember Ella was a vegetarian and she despised the thought of ever eating something that was ever alive. Animals were her friends and she loved them. That Axe Huntsman was going to pay, one way or another. Lilly O’Hair loved a good book. In fact, Lilly loved any kind of book. She could spend her whole life in here, but she had things to do. She quickly gathered all of her books and put them in her bag. “Hi, Lilly.” “Hi, Hopper.” “Did you consider it?” Hopper had asked Lilly out a couple of weeks ago but Lilly had gotten out of it by saying that she would consider it. She had avoided Hopper all week because she didn’t want to hurt his feelings. He was sweet and all, but she wasn’t really attracted to him. “I actually have a thing next week.” “We can reschedule,” Hopper said hopefully. He had a huge crush on Lilly and finally gathered the courage to ask her out. The last thing he needed was to be rejected by his crush. “The thing is all week, it’s uh therapy.” “Therapy?” “For my fear of heights.” “They have therapy for that?” “I really need to go now Hopper.” “Well um bye. Tell me if you're available.” Lilly rushed out of the library and headed towards the Damsel-in-Distressing classroom. She didn’t really care for the subject, but it was required that she attended the class. As Lilly entered the room, she noticed that Ivory White wasn’t there. Ivory White never missed a class. I wonder what happened to her. Chapter Six: Anna Smith Ivory opened her eyes in a jail cell. She was sitting on a bench covered in moss and the only source of light was a torch at the end of a tunnel. The jail cell was located in a cave with no windows which made it look like it came straight out of a storybook. “I was wondering when you would wake up.” She looked up to see a pair of regular brown eyes staring back at her. The last thing she remembered was drinking a cup of tea at the new bakery in Book End. What was she doing here? “Where am I?” As soon as the words left her mouth the face started cackling. “What’s so funny?” Ivory was confused, why was she in a jail cell? Did she do something wrong? “Who would have thought that the daughter of Snow White would be in my home. Tom said it would never work, but I definitely proved him wrong. Who knew that the daughter of Snow White could be so stupid! All I had to do was wear a wig and give you a cup of poisoned tea, and you were out cold for a week!” “It’s been a week?” Ivory’s eyes widened in horror. She wasn’t worried that she was being held captive by a strange woman, everyone would make sure that the daughter of their beloved queen was safe. She was worried that she had missed a whole week of school! How many projects, royal student council meetings, or emergency dragon games practices had she missed? Midnight would never let her live that down. “Tom told me that you wouldn’t be scared. It’s a shame he couldn’t be here.” The lady was silent for a while, obviously thinking very hard. “I wonder what I’ll do with you. I hadn’t planned this far ahead. Maybe I’ll keep you here as payback. Ebony White ruined my life.” “Who are you?” Ivory had never seen this woman before, but she wasn’t very recognizable. Her face was normal, and she had no recognizable features. Her brown hair was tied into a bun and she wore simple clothes that were nothing like the wardrobe at Ever After High. The lady would easily blend into a crowd. “Who am I? It’s been a long time since someone asked me that question. My name is-was Anna Smith, but I’m thinking of changing it.” She really doesn’t like her name, ''Ivory thought. '' “Why am I here?” Ivory asked after a long moment of silence. Anna was obviously crazy, but Ivory hated being alone. “You’re here as payback.” “Why?” Anna took a few minutes to ponder the question. She hadn’t really thought about why Ivory was even here. All she knew was that Ebony White had ruined her life and needed to pay for it. She forgot what Ebony had done to deserve this, but she knew that it was horrible. “I don’t know.” Category:Fanfiction